cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
PlanEx
, , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} PlanEx is a small Multi-Colored alliance. It was founded on 8/7/11. History PlanEx is protected by Olympus under the terms of the Slurm Accords Charter Preamble: We, some random nations of CN hereby create the awesome company Planet Express Inc. (PlanEx) in order to provide for the common defense of our nations and to ensure that our business (whether it be tech deals, war, or deliveries) are quickly completed hereby set forth this charter. Article 1: Membership Any nation that wishes to join PlanEx must met teh following standards -They are not in any war nor be sending/receiving aid from a nation at war. -They are not a member of another alliance. -They are not in any Zi list -They agree to follow the rules and guidelines of the alliance. -They agree to stay by the alliance in times of war or hardship -be active If said nations met the these standards they may fill out application found on our forum. Article 2: Corporate hierarchy CEO (Voted by share holders every 5 months) Director of War (appointed by CEO) Director of Economics (appointed by CEO) Director of Internal Affairs (appointed by CEO) Director of Foreign Affairs (appointed by CEO) Article 3: Duty of CEO and board of Directors CEO - oversees alliances day by day activities to ensure that the corporation is operating sufficiently and may appoint or remove directors at any given time. Director of War -in charge of monitoring for any rogue or spy attacks and to notify the PM and MoFA if attacks are from an alliance -in charge of dealing with ghosts/non aligned rouges anyway they see fit -in charge of alliance aid/military in times of war Director of Economics -In charge of finding trades and tech deals for the alliances -in charge of alliances banks -in charge of aid in time of peace Director of Internal Affairs -In charge of maintenance of the alliance forum -in charge of mass-messaging alliance members -in charge of masking new members and foreign diplomats on alliance forum Director of Foreign Affairs -In charge of maintaining/creating ties with other alliances -In charge of reporting any significant event on OWF to the alliance -in charge of all embassies within the alliance forum and PlanEx embassies on other alliances forums -In charge of setting up votes for new treaties Article 4: Shareholders, voting Members of the alliance may earn shares by the deeds they do for the corporation. Shares are used to vote on CEO, treaties, peace terms, and amendments. disbandment and mergers will not be voted on by shares. members will each be given one vote each for these decisions and will only pass with a 80% majority. Wars will be voted upon by the CEO and Board of Directors in a 48 hour period however if a situation arises such as treaty obligations or if another alliance attacks PlanEx then the CEO may declare war without a vote. when a member leave the alliance their shares will be considered null and void. they will not be receiving the shares back if they return. Shares can not be sold, traded, or lent. The Board of directors and CEO will decided how much shares is given for the various things a member may do for the corporation. Article 5: amendments amendments can be suggested by any member whom has 1 share in the corporation, a majority of 65% is needed for an amendment to pass.